Souls Clensing
by heresyaddict
Summary: "You were told to to run away soak the place and light the flame. Pay the price for your betrayal."


Title: Souls Clensing  
Chapters: One/?  
Author: **kavkigurl**  
Genre: Romance, Fluff, Angst  
Warnings: Language, attempted fluffy fluff  
Rating: PG-13 and maybe more  
Pairings/Characters: Alyssa/Xavier, Bael/Lilith, Keiran/Kana, Shadowkage  
Synopsis: "_You were told to to run away soak the place and light the flame. Pay the price for your betrayal._"

—

[_**Prologue**_]

"_**There is nothing more left of me, just bittersweet memories.**__"_

_**16 years previous on the full lunar cycle**_

_The sounds of footsteps rushing through the large palace could be heard as nurses maneuvered in and out of their masters bedroom. The mistress had been in labor for almost 5hours now and the baby still hadn't arrived. _

_The lord of the manor sat with his hands clasped together whispering a silent prayer. His shaggy tousled black hair hung around his handsome face as the crimson orbs that provided his vision were locked onto the floor intently as his teeth moved across his bottom lip. _

_He had made plenty of mistakes in his long life but he planned, once this child was born, to reform himself and make a better father for once. The door opened as the sound of crying could be heard, the head nurse stepped out with a smile,"My lord..you have a daughter." she spoke as she watched the man jump up from his seat, the glow of a new father surrounded his face,"A-Are they alright? No complications?" he questioned with a new found worry in his voice._

"_No complications. Your wife is healthy and the baby is in excellent health..but there is something odd about her eyes, she is the first child born into this world with violet speckled eyes."_

"_That is…very unsual..thank you for your work. May i see my wife and daughter if everything is alright?"_

"_Yes, of course my lord."_

_Keiran moved swiftly to enter the room dismissing the nurses and smiled at the sight that lay before him. His wife propped up on the bed with a bundle layed carefully in her arms. He moved forward cautious to not wake what he assumed was his sleeping baby girl. _

_The female laying on the plush, king sized, bed looked up at the sound of her husbands entrance,"Keiran..she's beautiful..she looks just like you." she said as she cradled the little bundle in her arms carefully._

_The glow of a new mother lit her beautiful features as Keiran observed his wife before cautiously walking over to the side of the bed where he could sit down and observed the baby in his wife's arm,"I digress my love. She looks just as much like her beautiful mother as she does me." he said as he brushed a hand across the baby girls face,_

"_Her name..is Alyssa Luna Shade." _

_Keiran moved as he took the little girl into his arms and looked at her,"I think..i will nickname her Alyss. Alyssa sounds too formal for regular occasions." he chuckled a bit as he taped the little girls nose,"Isn't that right my little Alyss?" he said as three little fingers wrapped around his. _

_He felt his heart leap at the single touch before looked up,"Kana, my love, i don't think i've ever felt something like this before…i love this little one..but more than just simple adoration love..i want to protect her and train her to be a fine woman and warrior." he said as he cradled the baby_

_Kana smiled,"I know you do, Keiran and that is the love only a father can have. I feel the same way..i want to love her, protect her and train her to be the best wife anyone could possibly be." she said as she leaned over and brushed some small hairs from the little girls face._

_Baby Alyss stretched slightly as she yawned, her left wrist was exposed revealing a peculiar mark, a crescent moon seemed to be etched into the little girls skin. They had no further time to question before the announcement of the councils arrival._

_They were to be summoned once Keiran's son or daughter was born. Keiran quickly tucked the little girls arm back into the blanket and wrapped her up looking to Kana,"Do everything possible to keep that mark hidden…if a child of light is to be born into this world they will destroy it, no matter if the is the heir to the throne or not." he whispered cautiously to his wife,"Protect her..I cannot hide the unusual chakra right now..but it will most likely show its self when she turns two." he said as he leaned over kissing his wife and new born baby girl._

_The door opened as the head council members walked in, all three dressed in dark violet robes with ruby encrusted crosses hanging about their necks,"My lord." they spoke as they bowed politely,"We were summoned as promised." the head member spoke up as he gazed from Keiran to Kana to the bundle in their queen's arms,"Ah this must be our future ruler. Pray tell..do we have a future king or queen in our midst?" he questioned with the utmost politeness in his voice._

_Kana offered a smile,"A future queen and present princess, Alyssa Luna Shade..Alyss for short." she said as the council member moved closer,"She is beautiful..one of a kind, my lord..and gifted with great potential." he spoke as he paused,"and very unusual potential..this child must be closely guarded..She will be feared and rebuked by your people if her secret is revealed. " he spoke cautiously as he gazed at the sleeping baby girl. _

_He'd never felt this feeling before and it sent a jolt of confusion through him as everything settled around him. The council had departed and his wife was resting on the large bed. He gazed down at the sleeping child," Alyss..im your papa." he whispered as he reached down brushing some hair from her face with a smile. _

" _it seems I finally have a reason to work towards the future in a positive aspect.. Papa loves you little one. " he said as he lowered his hand to the little ones wrist," in place of what was born shall now be worn. Safety first above the rest.. When 17 years come and go will these powers be revealed." he spoke as the crescent glowed before fading from her wrist. _

_The air glittered as a crescent moon pendant formed and dropped into the males hands. " this pendant forged from birth will protect all who bare it mark. Alyssa Luna Shade, you will become a soldier for darkness not of light.. For your own sake my little one." he said as he fastened the pendant around her neck. He moved down placing a simple kiss on her forehead before slipping off to join his exhausted wife in bed. _

_[AN: I do hope you enjoy. I'm writing this for a friend so sorry if its abit sloppy and you don't understand whats going on ^_^; its sort of a fanfic based off an OC Naruto Rp i'm apart of and is about one of the characters past life before she ends up in konoha. So now that, the BG issue is taken care of..ENJOY!]_


End file.
